Lakeside
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod, Miss Parker and Sydney share some time together.


Lakeside

Author's Note: This takes place at the same place as Going Fishing and Gentle Breezes.

He stood on the deck with a cup of coffee and was looking out into the lake. The sun was reflecting on the lake and the hills around the lake reflected back onto the surface. He wore only jeans because he had just gotten up. There was a light breeze ruffling his hair and he turned when the door opened. He was surprised that the two people that were with him were up and about. He thought that they would of slept in since they no longer worked. He smiled at the two as they came out onto the deck joining him.

"I thought that you two would be still asleep."

"With you having your nightmares did you honestly think that we could sleep?" Replied Miss Parker as she glanced around.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay, Jarod. I understand why you would have nightmares." Replied Sydney trying to not make any waves.

"You would think after all this time out in the world that you wouldn't have nightmares anymore."

"They didn't stop just because I escaped the Centre, Miss Parker."

"Well, keep them to yourself then."

"Don't you have nightmares?"

"No." She turned to the railing and looked out onto the deck.

"Maybe I shouldn't have invited you two here. I thought since the Centre was gone that you two would have a vacation."

"My vacation would have been as far away from you."

"Then why did you accept?"

Miss Parker glared at Jarod and looked away. Jarod in turn watched for a while and then back to the lake. He then sighed and went back inside the cabin to get dressed.

When he went back outside he found Sydney sitting in one of the white deck chairs that matched the table that was already set outside for them.

"It's beautiful Jarod. How did you know of this place?"

"Someone from my pretend was talking about this place and I decided to call the owner and rent it."

"Thank you for inviting us."

"You're welcome, Sydney. I don't think that Miss Parker would agree though. Where is she anyways?"

"She went inside."

"I got some tackle and two fishing poles in town and got two fishing license if you want to go fishing."

"I would love to."

Jarod went down stairs into the lower basement of the cabin and got their gear and carried it down to the dock. Sydney was already down there looking around. He then went back upstairs and grabbed two chairs to take down to the dock.

They both sat down and Sydney showed Jarod how to put the bait on the hook and how to cast. He waited for a minute and felt a slight tug on his line.

"Sydney, I think I caught a fish." He said excitedly.

"Reel it in, but be careful. We don't want it to fall off the hook. I'll get the net." He watched as Jarod reeled in a bass.

"It's a beauty." Smiled Sydney with great pride.

"This is the first time that I've ever caught a fish, Sydney. I remember on one of my pretends that a son had gone fishing with his father. The father stepped in front of a bus because he thought that he was responsible for a death, but he wasn't. The boy gave me the lure that I am using now."

"I'm glad that you caught your first fish, Jarod."

Miss Parker quietly closed the door and sat on the deck watching as Sydney and Jarod fish. She watched as Sydney patiently taught Jarod how to put the bait on the hook and how to cast. She watched as Jarod casted and waited patiently as he waited for a bite. She could hear them talking amongst themselves. She then saw a slight tug on the hook and then heard Jarod excitedly tell Sydney that he think he caught a fish. She hoped that he did catch a fish instead of seaweed, or an old boot. She was excited for him too, but she would never tell him that. Nor would she tell him that she didn't hate him, but still thought of him as her friend. She remembered the little boy that was so scared and his face would light up every time that she would be near him. She remembered, but she never let on to him.

She watched as Sydney caught the fish with the net. Sydney was right it was a beauty. She could see it from here and it was pretty big. A tear rolled down her face as she heard him say that he'd never been fishing. Another thing that the Centre stole from him, but at least he got it back. She wiped the tear away. She smiled at Jarod's enthusiasm, but hid the smile as he turned to her.

"Look, I caught a fish."

"I see that Jarod. Just keep it away from me."

"I'll keep it in the water in the barrel, so it will be fresh for tonight."

"Okay, Jarod." She replied. She watched as he put new bait on the line and casted again.

Sydney sat with his own pole and felt a tug on his line. Jarod got the net and caught the fish. The fish went into the barrel as Sydney took bait from the tackle box and baited his line then cast again.

They both sat there with smiles on their faces. After they were done Jarod put their fishing poles away and the tackle. He left the fish in the barrel to get later, so it would stay fresh.

Jarod loped up the steps happy that he had caught a fish. He then sat in the hammock and laid down and was asleep in minutes.

Miss Parker watched as Jarod went to sleep.

"He wakes us up with his nightmares and then he falls asleep on us."

"He needs the sleep. I bet he hardly gets any sleep when he was still on the run."

"It's amazing that he would fall asleep in front of us since we used to chase him."

"Because he trusts us now. We are not a threat to him anymore."

She turned back to where Jarod was at and then back to the lake. It was beautiful here and the weather wasn't too hot, or too cold. It was perfect.

They sat at the table outside as Jarod sat down with his own plate. They had just gone to the kitchen to fix their plates. They had fish that was grilled with herbs and lemon; they had rice and a vegetable.

"This is really good, Jarod."

"You're surprised, Miss Parker."

"I guess I shouldn't be."

"This is good, Jarod. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sydney."

---

A few weeks later Jarod stood in the room that was his until now. It was time to go. Miss Parker had already left back to Blue Cove. She was still living in the same house that she had when she was working for the Centre. She couldn't leave it behind she had told him. Sydney had gone a short while after that. They had both helped with cleaning the cabin before they had to move out. Sydney too would be going back to Blue Cove. He was going to visit Michelle and Nicolas.

Jarod on the other hand would try to find what was left of his family now that the threat of the Centre was no more. He hoped that he would be able to find them and they would finally be a happy family. He knew that it could never be like it once was, but he hoped that it would be a normal family life.

He looked around once more to see if he had left anything behind. He didn't, so he went back downstairs to lock it up and then climb the stairs up to his car. He waited there until the owner of the cottage came up to gather up the keys again and then he too left. He was glad that he had the chance to spend time with Sydney and Miss Parker without the fear of them taking him back to the Centre. They had fun while it lasted. He had fun making his first smore. He smiled as the memory of Miss Parker smiling at him and shaking her head at him, as he tasted his first smore. He was surprised at how good they were. He had eaten several more they were so good. He thought that he had seen a small tear roll down her cheek, but wasn't sure. It was gone before he looked back. He stopped at the stop sign that was by the freeway, made sure that there was no traffic and merged to leave the cabin behind. He was glad that he had invited them and he was glad that they had both accepted.

The End


End file.
